From Magic to Preternatural
by HarryRoss
Summary: Disgruntled with the magical world Harry leaves stepping right into the Preternatural one.


Harry has had enough of the wizarding world and they're on again, off again attitude towards him after his defeat of Voldermort. He looks for somewhere to go to get away from it all and hears about the legalization of the preternatural community in America and makes his way there.

Knowing that wand-waving wizards still live in hiding in the states Harry utilizes his ability at wandless magic and tries to make a new life in the preternatural hot spot of St Louis. Harry is 23.

Harry stood looking at the neon sign wondering just why he thought this was a good idea. He knew that if he did this he would bring attention to himself but Harry wanted to avoid the mistakes of the ministry so had made the decision to educate himself and his subject of choice for the moment was Vampires. His way of learning this was by gaining a job at one of the many establishments owned by the Master of the City, which brought him back to why he was at the Circus of the Damned. Sighing in resignation of his decision Harry entered the Circus and looked around for a staff member.

Approaching the first person he saw Harry introduced himself.

"Excuse me? I have an interview for a job opening I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction." The blonde eyed me from top to bottom obviously liking what he saw, which made me feel a little uneasy. I had recently re-vamped my appearance when I let England and now looked marginally different. I had surgery to fix my eyesight, took a hair growth potion to lengthen my hair as I had noticed the preternatural community seemed to like to wear their hair long so mine now hit my waist and with some snappy clothes I was a new person.

Jason's gaze raked up the man's body appreciatively, he was well muscled and toned if a bit on the thin side, his jet black hair fell with a slight wave down to his waist to top it off he had the mast stunning emerald eyes.

"Hi I'm Jason, I'll be happy to show you the way to the office Emeralds, it's right this way." I indicated for hi to walk in front of me. He chuckled.

"Isn't the whole point of leading the way to actually lead?"

"But then how am I meant to check out your assets?"

"Assets? Is that what we're calling it now?"

Harry was shown to an office being entertained the whole time by Jason's antics. A few minutes later the door opened and three people entered. The first was a tall red head that had Harry thinking of the Weasley's, the next had long flowing black hair and deep sapphire blue eyes and an alabaster complexion. The last through the door had long gold flowing locks along with pale ice blue eyes, which were quite striking.

The black haired man sat behind the desk while Blondie placed himself in the corner behind him. The red head sat on the sofa behind and to the left of Harry that Jason just vacated.

"Well hopefully I'll see you around Emeralds." Jason said nodding towards the man behind the desk.

"Thank you Mon Lupe, you may leave." The man replied. With that Jason left closing the door behind him.

"Shall I make the introductions?" Black and Sapphire asked.

"Introduce away." Harry invited.

"Well monsieur behind you is Requiem." Harry acknowledged him with a nod. "Behind me is my second Asher." Again Harry silently acknowledged him. "And I Mr Emeralds am Jean-Claude Master Vampire of St Louis." At this Harry began to laugh. The three vampires as Harry realised they were looking at him in confusion. Once Harry had regained control he began to apologise.

"I am sorry. My intention was not to be rude but I think there has been a mix up. My name is not Emeralds but feel free to call me by that name, as it is better than others I have been given. I really like the lack of hyphens."

"May I ask what your name is than monsieur?" Jean-Claude quirked.

"Certainly. I am Harry Potter." Harry heard a gasp from behind him and sighed knowing his name had been recognised. Jean-Claude turned to Requiem in interest.

"Charitas Vir." Requiem pronounced in ore and dropped to a knee with head bowed.

"Please don't. I am here to escape from all that." Harry pleaded.

"As you wish Valde Veneficus."

"If you must call me by something other than my name how about we stick to Emeralds?" Requiem nodded with a grin.

"It may be advisable if you don't wish to be recognised."

"Deal."

Jean-Claude not being sure what was going on decided to push on regardless.

"Well than Mr Emeralds what can I do for you tonight?"

"I was looking for a job actually. If you had anything going?" Jean-Claude considered the request, of what he knew Mr Potter was human but after Requiem's little show he presumed the man had some ties to the preternatural world.

"What skills do you have that would be of use to me?" Jean-Claude asked

"I was thinking bar work." At that statement there came a snort from behind him. "What, I can do bar work." Harry Glared.

"I have no doubt but a man with your skill set should be utilised with more important work."

"What kind of more important?" Harry asked.

"Oui, Requiem, you seem to know Mr Emeralds, might you have a recommendation?" Jean-Claude asked with his interest piqued.

"I do not know Mr Potter but rather his reputation which by far proceeds him in Europe, but I can say with all conviction that he is the least judgemental being you will find and has a knack for finding the acceptable compromise in a given conflict. He also has the capability to enforce the rules agreed upon, be the members Vampire, were, witch or human. I would suggest utilising him as a mediator, negotiator or a possible liaison for out of town visitors, at the very least I'd say manager for one of your businesses.

Jean-Claude was surprised at the recommendation from Requiem and took it with a hint of disbelief.

"Tell me how is it that a human in his early twenties is capable of apparently making vampires follow rules?" Resigned to divulging some secrets Harry contemplated his answer.

"I have some skill of the magical kind." Harry stated modestly. Requiem gave a full belly laugh at that statement to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"I would say that, that is a gross understatement if I ever heard one" Asher who had done nought but listen up to this point stepped forward and asked of Requiem.

"Since Notre Bijou is being so modest would you care to enlighten us of his skills?"

"Mr Potter is not your standard magic user that you would find in these parts, he is from Britain and comes to us from what you would know as The Ministry." Both Vampires heads spun to look at Harry that little bit deeper.

"A wand wielder?" Asher asked. It was Requiem that replied.

"That is where Mr Potter is unusual as his power level is so great that he can perform his magic wandless, and as such is considered England's most powerful wizard." To say Jean-Claude was shocked was an understatement. This harmless looking boy could take the city right from underneath him and there was probably not a thing he could do about it, yet here he was asking to do something as menial as bar work. This was something he just couldn't comprehend.

"Thanks mate, announce to the world everything I came here to get away from." Harry said as he began to rise. "I guess I'll be off now. 'Supose I'll have to find a new city to hide out in. It's been interesting." Before Harry could make it out the door Requiem stepped in his way.

" I am sorry Mister Potter if I offended you, I did not mean to I was just trying to make my master understand that you could be a useful man to have working for us, I did not mean to divulge secrets, I just thought you where being coy. I have been following the happenings in Europe for many years now and after Seeing the attitude of the ministry change some what towards my kind and others under your tutorledge I felt I could not let you understate your accomplishments. Forgive me?" With the last two words Requiem knelt at Harry's feet.

"Requiem. Please stand. There is nothing to forgive, I should have explained once I realised you knew of me." Requiem stood and nodded to Harry in understanding.

"Mr Potter. I assure you that you can chose to stay and work and anything you said here today will remain between us four, and if you go by the name of Emeralds no-one has to be he wiser." Harry thought about it for a few moments before nodding his agreement.

"Okay, but what would I be doing?"

"If I can make a suggestion?" asked Requiem. Jean-Claude nodded his affirmation.

"I could train him as a manager for Guilty Pleasures that way he may be invaluable at times where Vampire politics interrupts business and customers may find it easier to deal with someone they perceive as human."

"See manager, I can do manager. That's nice and normal. So Guilty Pleasures, what kind of business is that? A restaurant, club..." Harry babbled his enthusiasm.

"Guilty Pleasures is a strip club in the Blood District where the entertainers are either Vampires or Were Creatures."

"Strip Club huh. Well not what I expected but sure. Wait did you say were creatures?"


End file.
